powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Organite Manipulation
The power to manipulate mono-molecular biomachines. Sub-Power of Bio-Tech Manipulation. Organic counterpart of Nanite Manipulation. Also Called * Organic Nanite Manipulation. * Biomechanics * Organite Control * Nanotech without Nanotechnology * Programmable Biotics * Microrg Technology Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate micro-organic/mono-molecular biomachines, microscopic programmable organic machines which are semi-sentient, working similarly to they robotic counterparts. These mechanized genetic units are able to physically rewire the biophysical essence of an individual cell-block to improve or damage any organic and inorganic material from the molecular to atomic scale, fusing living tissue and non-biological elements together to create a variant hybridization which is superior to both. Unlike Nanites which are programmed with their own artificial intelligence. Users of Organits are able to imprint their own consciousness, right down to every natural facility belonging to the host ranging from height, weight, hair color and even memories of who they were for the purpose of recreation later. Applications * Assimilative Evolution ** Adaptive Replication ** Hive Genetic ** Organic Absorption * Biological Essence Manipulation ** Biomass Manipulation ** Body Manipulation ** DNA Manipulation * Form Manipulation ** Transhuman Transformation * Living Database ** DNA Indexing ** Knowledge Manipulation * Organic Nano-Active Blood ** Body Supremacy ** Physical Augmentation from organites enhancing the body to superhuman levels. * Rapid Fabrication ** Customization ** Genesis Creation * Shapeshifting ** Biomorphing ** Shiftmorphing ** Species-Shifting Techniques * Autonomous Body Parts ** Anatomical Liberation ** Body Separation ** Limb Reattachment * Blood Property Manipulation * Body Modification ** Bodily Aspect Enhancement ** Physical Attribute Augmentation ** Reactive Attribute Enhancement * Body Recreation ** Reforming * Curing ** Health Optimization ** Internal Bodily Cleansing * Desired Ability Manifestation * Energy Source Selection * Fusionism ** Amalgamation ** Hybrid Creation ** Hybrid Vitality * Genetic Access * Morphamerge * Reactive Adaptation ** Adaptive Appearance * Regeneration Manipulation * Shapeshifting Combat ** Blade Shifting ** Organic Constructs ** Partial Transformation * Symbiotic Costume ** Adaptive Armor ** Clothing Generation ** Organic Exoskeleton Variations * Bio-Metallic Symbiotic Exoskeleton * Nanite Artificial Intelligence Physiology Associations * Artificial Life Creation * Artificially Enhanced Physiology * Disease Manipulation * Nanite Manipulation * Organic Manipulation * Pathogen Manipulation * Robotic Manipulation * Supernatural Cells * Upgrading Subordination Limitations * May be weak against DNA Disintegration. * May be weak against other users. * May gain true sentience and run wild. Known Users * République Vénus (Battle Angel Alita: Last order) * Hayden Tenno (Dark Sector) * AMAZO (Armin Ikarus) (DC Comics) * Anomaly (DC Comics) * Mother Machine (DC Comics) * Post (Marvel Comics) * Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) * Cable (Marvel Comics) * Technark/Phalanx (Marvel Comics) * Precursors (Pacific Rim) * X-O Manowar (Valiant Entertainment) * Wetworks (Wildstorm Comics) * Little Green Men (Wildstorm Comics) Known Organites/Organite Based Technology Gallery File:Bloodlines_Viral_Organisms.jpg|Bloodlines Parasits (DC Comics) are sapient microscopic alien body snatchers who bio-physically alter their hosts from the inside out, granting their vessels incredible power at the cost of their free will and humanity. File:Micro_Organic_Race.jpg|The Venusians (Wildstorm Comics) are a race of highly aggressive micro-engineers who could decompile and reform matter at the atomic level... File:Organite_Replication.jpg|be it using this to mimic a human body down to the very genetic sequencing without garnering any attention to oneself. File:Bio-organic_Engineering.jpg|To recreating them fabricating functioning war machines. File:Kevin Tremain 2.jpg|Post (Marvel Comics) is a mutant T-O enhancile with a host of transorganic metal platelets which serve and provide tactical and munitions support in his criminal endeavors. File:Organic_Nanite.jpg|Desaad of Apokolips created a micro organic stimulant called Brzk, (DC Comics) a semi-sapient microbial machine coctail that induces increased muscle mass and berserker rage within its host before violently causing them to self-destruct in a massive fireball. File:2023641-Mother Machine.png|Mother Machine (DC Comics) was a Black Hawks private until her infection by parademon microtech transformed her into living machinery and Binary Code. She now boats vast organic-cyberen shifting capabilities who can upload hers or the entirety of another's existential information into the internet only for her technomytes to recreate them again, molecule by molecule. File:Wetworks_Team.jpg|The Wetworks (Wildstorm Comics) golden symbiotes are powered by advanced alien transorganic sub-micro tech which protects and externalizes the users best character traits giving them incredible power. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Constructs Category:Object-based Powers Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers